


Gift

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Madame Tracy brings around the gift she's been planning since she found out that Aziraphale was pregnant.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while but just haven't posted because I've been super busy with starting school this week and still keeping my hours at work up with where they have been for the last month or so (right around 30 hours). But here's this. I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley was working on making lunch for Aziraphale and Eden while Aziraphale was with the twins feeding them, and Eden was in the living room watching some educational video that Aziraphale had put on for him. A knock came to the door. 

“Now I wonder who that could be,” Crowley said. He lowered the heat so that the food wouldn’t burn if he was gone away for too long. He opened the door and none other than Madame Tracy and Shadwell were standing there. 

“Hello, dear,” Madame Tracy said. “I’m so sorry for just jumping in like this, but I wanted to surprise you,” she smiled. “Can we come in.” 

“Yeah, of course, of course,” Crowley said. He didn’t particularly like uninvited guests, but he could make an exception for the Nonna and Papa of his children. Well, self-proclaimed Nonna and Papa of his children anyway. “Eden is just in the living room.” Crowley caught sight of the wrapped boxes that Shadwell was holding. “What’re those?” 

“Oh! Those,” Madame Tracy said. “Well, you’ll find out shortly,” she shrugged. “Where can we put them in the meantime?” 

“Just put them on the couch, I suppose,” Crowley said. He headed back to the kitchen to check in on the food. Madame Tracy and Shadwell headed to the living room. 

“Nonna! Papa!” Eden called as he ran up to them. He wrapped his arms around Madame Tracy’s legs first before moving on to Shadwell. “Why are you here?” 

“We’ve brought you some gifts,” Shadwell said. “But you have to wait.” Eden nodded. 

“I can wait,” Eden said. “I’m a big boy.” Eden’s eyes followed the gifts to where Shadwell placed them on the couch. He smiled back to his grandparents. “I got a new toy!” Eden said. 

“Did you now?” Madame Tracy said with interest. “What did you get?” Eden ran to his bedroom and came back carrying a teddy bear. He handed it to his nonna. “Oh, isn’t it cute,” she said. “What’s its name?” Eden shrugged. 

“Doesn’t got one yet.” 

“Well, I’m sure you will pick the perfect name.” Eden nodded. He was sure of it too, he just hadn’t gotten around to naming it yet. 

“Eden, it’s time for lunch,” Crowley called. “Come sit down.” Eden ran to the other room. Madame Tracy sat the teddy bear on top of the boxes. Aziraphale came out of the nursery a few minutes later, carrying both of the twins.

“Oh hello, wasn’t expecting you until next week,” Aziraphale said upon noticing Madame Tracy and Shadwell. Madame Tracy shrugged. 

“We had a surprise that we wanted to come bring you if that’s alright,” Madame Tracy said, patting the boxes. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Well thank you,” he said. “Do you want to hold the twins? They should be fine for a while.” 

“Of course we do,” Madame Tracy said reaching out her arms. Aziraphale eased Arthur into Madame Tracy’s arms and gave Agnes to Shadwell. “Oh my, they’re growing fast!”

“Little too fast if you ask me,” Crowley said as he walked into the room. He smiled to Aziraphale. “Lunch is ready if you’re having it today.” 

“Thank you dearest,” Aziraphale said. He looked to Madame Tracy and Shadwell and suddenly felt bad because he was positive that Crowley hadn’t made enough for them too. Crowley was good about making just enough for Aziraphale and Eden to have their fair share and that was it. However, he did really want the food. He smiled sheepishly and headed for the kitchen. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Crowley asked, deciding he had to be the host since Aziraphale was busy eating. “Anything at all?” 

“Cup of tea, condensed milk, and nine sugars,” Shadwell said. 

“A glass of water would be just fine for me,” Madame Tracy said. Crowley nodded and headed back to the kitchen to get the drinks ready for the guests. By the time he got the tea ready, Eden was finished eating. Aziraphale cleaned him up and sent him on his merry way. Aziraphale finished his own food shortly after (not having taken the time to fully enjoy it as he normally would because of the fact that they had guests). 

“Well, there are three boxes,” Madame Tracy said. “One for each of you to open.” She handed the top one to Eden. She handed the box with Arthur’s name on it to Aziraphale and the box with Agnes’s name on it to Crowley. 

Eden got his box open first. It was a pinwheel quilt with greens, browns, and blues all over it. Arthur’s was a half square quilt that was dominated by blacks, greys, whites, and reds. Agnes got an Eliza quilt with purples, oranges, and blacks. 

“Oh my,” Aziraphale said. “Did you make these?” Madame Tracy nodded. 

“It is what nonnas do best,” she said. “Do you like them?” 

“They’re just beautiful,” Aziraphale said. “Absolutely gorgeous, thank you so much.” The twins were still much too young to be sleeping with blankets, but Aziraphale knew that they would be sleeping with the quilts for years to come. 

“Mama! It’s a cape!” Eden said. He wrapped his quilt around his shoulders. “Look!” 

“I see!” Aziraphale said with enthusiasm. “Quite a lovely cape indeed.” 

“I picked colors based on the stories behind their names,” Madame Tracy said. “I’d only just finished Eden’s when the twins came about and have been working doubly to get them done before the babies turn one.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon simply chatting. Madame Tracy insisted on buying dinner for everyone that night because she knew that Aziraphale and Crowley deserved a break for one night. Shortly after dinner, she and Shadwell headed off for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
